


Sad king

by Cutystuffy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutystuffy/pseuds/Cutystuffy
Summary: Lambert gets sad and rodrigue just wants to cheer him up.(A lil fic i did for my dear lil sister out there, I know i might not be the best writer but i tried my best, hope ya like it sis :D )





	Sad king

It's been weeks since lambert's beloved wife has died because of a cursed illnes. He sat siletly on his throne, his son, dimitri, sitting on his lap and played with his dead mother's crown.

  


Dimitri sadly was too young to understand that his mother died, and couldn't share the same sentiments for his father. Still, he sometimes cried for her, and asked where his mother went. His father only laughed and let the maids take care of the younger boy, watching him disappear from the throne room, as his son's cries faded.

  


This same day, Rodrigue von faldarius, entered the room, and bowed infront of him. "Greedings, my king." He said, and waited for the king to greet him aswell.

  


"What do you want?" Lamber asked, sadness clearly in his voice as he stared down at the knight. "Can you not see that i'm busy?"

  


Rodrigue looked up at the king and smiled "Oh yes, i see... really busy." He joked.

  


Lambert groaned and leaned his head against his palm, clearly not in the mood to talk. "I won't repeat myself. What do you want."

  


Von faldarius straighted up, but kept an easy smile. "My king, it came under my notice that you have fallen into a great depression since your wife's dead. And I-"

  


The king let out an hinsterical, and clearly unconfortable laugh "Really? You think so? I thought you were smarter, my friend." He laughed, stood up and walked down closer to the other. "What do you want Rodrigue. Can you npt see that i'm not in the mood to see someone else than my son?"

  


The knight's smile faded and he stared down to the ground, unable to look up at the taller male" I can see that, my king. Lamber..." He trailed off and decided to look up and met with the other's sky blue eyes. "...I cannot see you like this. So, depressed. It's not like you..."

  


Lambert crossed his arms and looked away "You don't understand how i feel, Rodrigue. You never will." He mumbled and waited for the other to speak, but then continued. "I have lost many friends, family... But every time, i feels the same. I feel sad, but i don't want other people to see it. I don't want people to feel pity... or even guilt towards me. I want them to see me as a proud and powerful king, that would do anything for his people." He chuckled and turned to the black haired male, who stared at him, with worried eyes. "...How would you feel if one of your sons... or even your wife would die without you knowing it. Not being able to defend them or at least help them. You'll just recive a message that they died, and won't be able to see the body. Because you'll feel ashamed, ashamed you couldn't protect them."

  


Rodrigue placed his warm hand on the other's cold cheek and felt the man lean into his touch. "Lambert... Of course i would be depressed, as much as you are... but one day, you just have to move on, and forget the past. Holding into it too long, would slowly hurt you. Not only you... but also the people around you. Remember that..." He cracked a smile and retired his hand from the other's face. "It hurts me to see you this way... my king..." He mumured and turned around. "I... I must leave now." He made his way to the door but got pulled back into place by the king himself.

  


"Stay." lambert said. "It's an order."

  


...

Rodrigue felt as he got pushed against the wall behinde the throne, and his king's mouth hungrily eating up his. He let out low moans as the other male's hands undid his belt and traveled under his shirt, squeezing his nipple. "M-my king..."

  


The knight's moans were music to the kin's ears, he bit into the other's lower lip and pushed his tongue inside the other's, exploring their hot caves. He soon then almost rippied the other's clothes off and trew them away.

  


Rodrigue wrapped his arms around the other and pulled the taller man closer to his neck, his breath hitched as lambert licked and sucked on a certain spot. His moans grew louder, but mot too loud yet. He decided to undo his king's cloth aswell and stared at his abs. They sure were biggger then his, but yet softer. He squeezed the other's chest and watched their reaction.

  


"Let me prepare you..." Lambert mumbled, as if they did this more then once in their academy days.

...

  


Once they were done doing the unholly, they finally put their clothes on again, and helped each other, to look at least like they were before rodrigue entered. Not wanting the town people to spread a rumor that might certainly be true.

  


"Thank you..." Lambert said and made a weak smile "this, certainly got me distracted from my troughts..." He said and let out a little laugh.

  


Rodrigue shared the same laugh "Anything for you, my king." He then turned to face the other. "I'd do anything for you... you know that" He chuckled.

  


Lambert looked away and then back at him, with a weak smile. "Is that so...?"

  


"Certainly."

  


"Then..." the king started. "Promise me, if i ever happen to leave this world before you. That you would take care of beloved son... dimitri." He said and placed his hand on the other's cheek.

  


Rodrigue smiled and leaned into the touch. "It won't just be a promise my king... it'll be my duty."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Sksks, congrats for surviving reading thus far, thank you very very much for reading!! :D


End file.
